Traditionally when biomethane is utilized at a landfill, wastewater treatment, and dairy facilities (referred to herein as “biomethane source sites”), the biomethane has been used in power generation units wherein the electricity produced has been sold to the local utility by connecting to a close-by utility line. If biomethane is not used in this fashion, it alternatively has been simply flared off resulting in a wasted renewable energy source or the methane is emitted into the atmosphere creating significant levels of harmful greenhouse gas emissions. Only select types of Sites possess sufficient conditions and scale to justify the fixed costs associated with biomethane-based—biomethane gas to energy power. For example, a landfill located in a remote geographical region, not in close proximity to the electrical grid, would have to incur significant capital costs to connect to the grid, thereby making such projects economically infeasible. Also, the permitting of traditional landfill gas to energy projects has become more stringent as Air Quality Districts and the EPA have made tightened emissions criteria.